ratchetfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratchet and Clank: Galactic Galliance
Ratchet and Clank are back but not as protagonists, this time Ratchet and Clank and Qwark are leading a team of anime-like humanoid heroes to stop a evil tyrant from taking over the galaxy in this new RPG game. Story Planet Mizara, Twilight City; Day 1 A boy of 17 named David was sleeping in but then a girl of 17 named Kori woke him up saying its beach day and they did chores alongside Reiji the genius and Clay the muscle. When they finally got 5000 bolts, Kori told David to hold the purse until Clank pickpocket after tripping him. Beach day was accidently ruined. They can't go to Pokitaru. Onboard Starbase Dragoon, the elder Ratchet found out that the rusty Clank pickpocketed a boy they are overseeing and said they must keep them on bay before recruiting and wonders about the assassin. Weapon Parts/Gadgets Found: *N/A HP/MG Items Found: *N/A Shared Items Found: *N/A Planet Mizara, Twilight City; Day 2 Today is the Mystery homework during summer break for Mr. Jay and David and Kori were to work together and compete against Reiji and Clay to find the 5 mysterious landmarks. David and Kori found the mystery space train out of the other 3 they found and turns out it was just the tracks squeaky for the first time. Then the competing teams work together on the mysterious mansion that suppose to house a Lombax but turns out it houses emptiness. Their homework is complete. Inside the mansion that was supposed to be housing a Lombax, Ratchet and Qwark met and discussed about a hero for hire once more. Though Qwark's excitement got him back on his A-game, Ratchet was a little disappointed on his decision. Weapon Parts/Gadgets Found: *N/A HP/MG Items Found: *N/A Shared Items Found: *N/A Planet Mizara, Twilight City; Day 3 (Invasion) Today might be the end of summer break, David woke up to a explosion when battleships flow above the surface of the planet. David, Kori, Reiji, and Clay wielded their wooded weapons and battle the robots attacking the city, bombarding it with meteor-like anti-structure plasma shots and using ground forces to capture civilians. After each battle against some Drophyds, a masked emperor appeared and tries to destroy them with his throne but they were captured but a mysterious starship that is called Bumblebee. The emperor was so furious that they teleport off the planet and back to their homeworld. Weapons/Weapon Parts/Gadgets Found: *Wooden Wrench (David) *Wooden Rod (Kori) *Wooden Fan (Reiji) *Wooden Axe (Clay) HP/MG Items Found: *Nanotech Pill Shared Items Found: *N/A Torbris Nebula, Debris Station David and the others woke up after hyper-sleep with Reiji knocked out by Clay of his Lance and Janis episodic dream and then were dropped by D.U.D.E. (Duty Utility Destiny Emulator), a computerized assistant. They did not know of the oxygen and gravity level were normal. David, Kori, Reiji, and Clay then found the Buster machine gun and their new melee weapons but Clay also nearly blasted his friends. David didn't feel adventurous until Kori's word were put inside his head. They were about to found their way the Starbase Dragoon and discovered Ratchet and Clank, retired and almost elderly. They become Galactic Galliance or Q-Force II by Qwark's words. They left the starbase via the newly built Warpjet to Planet Hyrudon to find a recruit. Weapons/Weapon Parts/Gadgets Found: *Buster *Zweiwrench (David) *Silence Rod (Kori) *Proud Fan (Reiji) *Hyper Axe (Clay) HP/MG Items Found: *Nanotech Pill *Nanotech Box Shared Items Found: *Combat Commando Suit (David, Orange; Kori, Pink; Reiji, Blue; Clay, Green) Planet Hyrudon, Valgoon Canyon As they anti-grav landed on Hyrudon, a stranger appeared who happens to be a swordsman named Zhangar, a expert on combat and said he must be dreaming as he sees kids compare to him being 20-years older then them but he decides to join the Galactic Galliance after Ratchet said he has no choice. They crossed Valgoon Canyon as they battle Cuddly Death Pups and Valgoon Saurexes and Hyrudian Tribesmen. Then they found out about the Hoverbike Open from a blue cat-like alien which David happen to know how to drive a hoverbike but Kori sits behind him and they won the hoverbike open and won from the desert rider Hoverbike Helmet, Swingshot and Multiboots which he given by someone else. Zhangar was surprised they continued the mission which they found out that Drophyds were supplying the Emperor with Uran Berries and stopped the operation in time. Back on Starbase Dragoon, Ratchet was very proud of the team and said they can keep the Swingshot and Multiboots and now can use the Weapon Constructor anytime and now with Clank's Mystical Zoni magic, they can use magic like Cure but at the Emperor's homeworld, Reepor after the Cragmites were defeated; he was very displeased after the operation was unsuccessful and sent a Sea Witch to Ranatos to re-establish the Sonic Control Arrays. Weapons/Weapon Parts/Gadgets Found: *XLG Blade (Zhangar) *Uran Berry Alloy (For Uran Cannon) *Scrap Metal (For any weapon) *Swingshot (Sharable) *Multiboots (Sharable) HP/MG Items Found: *Nanotech Pill *Sy Elixir Shared Items Found: *Hoverbike Helmet *Combat Commando Suit (Zhangar, Crimson with Jet Black Cape) Roster Character Recruited *Zhangar Planet Ranatos, Deep Sea Kingdom The next mission involves Princess Rana's distress call, so the team were injected with Ranite's Amphibious DNA to breathe underwater. When they dived underwater, they were joined by Princess Rana who said she was thankful for having saviors of her kingdom cause her aunt was sent to conquer her kingdom. They now enter the palace and stop any Brainwashed Ranite Guards available.